Rise of the Coalition of Unified Species
by ChasCT2
Summary: What if the Didact didn't attack the humans, but allied with them? What if the Leviathans had assistance in creating the Catalyst? How will the galaxy on both sides change with this one simply change? Halo/Mass Effect crossover AU, Rated T for language, gore, and violence.
1. Prologue, First Contact Arc part one

**Rise of the Coalition of Unified Species or C.U.S. for short.**

**Timeline**

150,000 BCE: Ancient Humans discover the Leviathans. They make an alliance after the Humans showed off their advanced technology to the Leviathans who hoped to subdue them over time like the rest of their slave races.

145,000 BCE: The Leviathans asked the Humans to aid them in making an AI which would prevent their thrall's synthetics from wiping out their creators. The Humans agreed and together they created the Catalyst.

140,000 BCE: The Catalyst under orders from the Humans, betrays its masters the Leviathans by having all their thralls harvest 99% of the Leviathan's population. The harvested Leviathans are later turned into the first Reaper, Harbinger. The Humans gave the newly made Reaper the job of harvesting any race that violates the Mantle of Responsibility. The surviving Leviathans are forced into hiding.

139,000 BCE: Harbinger creates a second Reaper and calls it Sovereign who was created from a race called the Nazara and together they create the Citadel and Mass Relays.

135,000 BCE: Reapers now number in the thousands and continue to harvest hundreds of races within the Human/San'Shyuum alliance's territory thanks to the Citadel and Relays giving the new races the technology they needed to face the test that would decide their fate.

110,000 BCE: The humans discover a derelict ship containing strange powder. Testing the powder on Pheru which yield positive results, and making them the ideal pet throughout the empire. The powder however developed into the Shaping Sickness or more commonly known as the Flood. The Humans/San'Shyuum go to war against the Flood to prevent it from spreading. They began to invade Forerunner space to replace the planets that were being destroyed during the war. The Reapers however were in dark space waiting for the next cycle so they didn't know about the flood. The Forerunners enraged about the crimes the Humans have committed declare war on the Humans and their allies.

The Humans now fighting a two front war, begin to lose even more ground to the Flood and the Forerunners. Desperate to save what was left of the empire Human leaders sacrificed 1/3 of their remaining population to the Flood. However this 1/3 of the population was genetically altered with genes designed to fight the Flood, which caused the Flood to attack itself and the few that were unaffected retreated from human space. The Forerunners quickly pushed towards the capital of the Human Empire, Charum Hakkor which had the largest amount of Precursor technology in the galaxy there. The Humans manage to hold off the Forerunners led by the Ur-Didact for 50 years without reinforcements from their allies the San'Shyuum before getting overrun by the millions of Forerunner Humans were devolved back to a pre-space faring race with no technology left to call their own and put on their homeworld, Erde Tyrene. The total causalities of the war are unknown but 1,050 star systems were destroyed during the conflict.

The San'Shyuum homeworld was placed under quarantine, with a Forerunner military fortress orbiting the planet. The Forerunner known as the Librarian attempted to index the San'Shyuum but the San'Shyuum misinterpreted her intentions and revolted. The first Halo ring is tested on the San'Shyuum and the San'Shyuum were nearly wiped out. The Forerunner behind the use of Installation 07 was Master Builder Faber who was put on trials for crimes against the Mantle.

100,000 BCE: First contact with the Flood is made on the planet known as G617 g1. The Flood tricks the Forerunner fleet in orbit and land on the planet. The Flood quickly spreads and consumes almost the entire planet's population and forcing the fleet to destroy the planet to prevent any further spreading of the Flood. For nearly 300 hundred years the Forerunners and Flood stalemated each other until the Flood began to create a central intelligence called a Gravemind. To combat this new threat the Forerunners made the first Contender class-AI 05-032 Mendicant Bias who was to question the Gravemind known as the Timeless One.

After extensively interrogating the Timeless One, Mendicant Bias was convinced to fight for the flood instead of stopping them by him. He attacks the Capital and uses five of the twelve Halo rings on it, wiping out the leadership of the Forerunners and taking half the Forerunner fleet stationed there with him before retreating. The Timeless One is released and activates the Precursor artifacts across the galaxy and covers 2/3 of the galaxy with a field that disables all technology effectively cutting off the Forerunners from the majority of their empire and leaving them easy prey to the Flood. The Reapers return from dark space and were shocked to learn of their masters destruction, enraged they attack the helpless trapped Forerunners and harvest them. The Reapers weren't affected by the field the Timeless One had set up due to the Reapers having Precursor technology incorporated into them. However when the Reapers internship transmissions about the Halo Array, the Reapers were forced to flee back into dark space before it fired.

Mendicant Bias then attacks the Maginot Sphere with a force of over five millions ships and forced the Forerunners to accelerate the constructing of the replacement Halo rings. The Forerunners now desperate for time, construct another AI called Offensive Bias. The two AIs meet in the biggest battle in Forerunner history, 4.8 million ships vs 11 thousand ships which battle it out over a keyship which would lead the Flood to the Lesser Ark. The battle ended when the Halo Array fired and Offensive Bias brought Mendicant Bias to the Lesser Ark.

The Halo Array fires, killing all life in the galaxy. The Inusannon were wiped out as well. The remaining Forerunner AIs send ships carrying samples from each indexed race to each of their homeworlds. The remaining Forerunners leave the Milky Way galaxy so the Reclaimers could guide the galaxy in their place but they were unaware of the Reapers who watched the great white light spread throughout the galaxy. They saw the Forerunner ships reseeding the galaxy and decided the cycle would continue until a new race was found to be worthy of the Mantle.

70,000 BCE: The Protheans become a space faring race. They discover the ruins of Inusannon who's technology was left intact and the Protheans learned about mass effect physics and acquire FTL drives. They discover the Citadel and they make it their capital and use the relays to forge a vast empire. They encounter the Metacon and war erupts. Realizing that they could lose the war, the Protheans begin to enslave all other races encountered by them to help fight against the Metacons. The war would be remembered as the Metacon War with the Protheans winning and driving the Metacons extinct. Sovereign watched the entire war through the shadows and saw that the Protheans could be the first race since the firing of the Halo Array to be a possible candidate for the Mantle of Responsibility.

The Reapers then proceeded to set up the test which would be could the Protheans get over their fear of AIs?

The Protheans make contact with Zha'til a synthetic race that was once the Zha. The Zha created AIs to help them survive on their harsh world, increase their intelligence, and achieve space flight. However the AIs were forced to extensively genetically alter them after their planet became too hazardous for their creators. The Protheans fearing another Metacon war caused the Zha'til's sun to go supernova and wiping out the Zha'til despite the their attempts to at a peaceful first contact with the Protheans.

48,000 BCE: The Reapers used the Citadel to return from dark space and attack the head of the Prothean Empire and shut down the Relays. The Protheans now divided quickly fall to the Reaper onslaught who harvested them. Finding that the Protheans were unable to be turned into a new Reaper, Harbinger decides they will be their agents for the next cycle. The Protheans are turned into the Collectors and begin to watch the new races within the Relay network. The Reapers then returned to dark space to wait for the next cycle.

13,000 BCE: The Turians develop a civilization of their own.

1900 BCE: Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

1800 BCE: Rachni become a space faring race after discovering the Mu Relay.

580 BCE: The Asari become a space faring race after discovering Prothean technology on their homeworld. They discover the Citadel and it's inhabitants the Keepers. Discovering the Keepers only care to fix the Citadel, the Asari take control of the Citadel.

520 BCE: The Salarians become a space faring race and discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relationships with the Asari.

500 BCE or known as 0 CE now to the Citadel races: The Citadel Council is formed with between the Asari and Salarians. Galactic Standard timeline starts for the Citadel council and the Salarians in a gesture of openness to their allies the Asari, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. In retaliation, the League assassinates the entire inner cabinet of the Union, the Special Task Group or STG is formed to eliminate the threat. Unbeknownst to the Council, the Keepers send an signal to Sovereign that the Citadel has been discovered by two new races.

First contact is made with Volus and eventually the Volus and Council draw up the Unified Banking Act which establishes the credit as the galactic currency.

The Turian Unification War occurs and ends with the Turian Hierarchy being formed.

The Council gives the Volus an embassy instead of a sit on the Council. First contact with the Batarians is made and they get a embassy one century later.

First contact is made with the Elcor, Quarians, and Hanar. They are each given an embassy on the Citadel.

1 CE: First contact between the Rachni and Citadel Council is made. The Rachni attack the Council due to them breaking one of their laws against opening a dormant Relay.

80 CE: The Rachni War continues to rage across the Relay Network. The Salarians make first contact with the Krogans and uplift them to fight the Rachni. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE: The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes suddenly.

693 CE: Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions start with the Krogans annexing planets under Citadel control. After refusing the Council's pleas to return the worlds, the Council attacks the Krogan. The Turians are discovered and gladly accept the challenge to fight the Krogan.

710 CE: Realizing the Krogan will never surrender after the Korgan start to launch asteroids at the Turian's homeworld Palaven's moon, the Turians unleash the Genophage as a last result weapon to save their homeworld on the Krogans.

800 CE: After ninety years of fighting against the Krogan, they are finally defeated and left on their homeworld. Krogan still wonder the galaxy as mercenaries however. The Turians replace them as the primary military power for the Citadel Council. The Citadel Conventions are drawn after the conflict to prevent another such event from happening again.

900 CE: Turians get a council seat as a award for stoping the Krogan.

1600 CE: The Collectors begin to abduct Asair, Turians, and Salarians to see if they can turned into a Reaper if they fail the test. The Council denies all evidence of their existence however.

1880 CE: Aria T'Loak arrives on the crime filled station known as Omega which was located in the Terminus Systems. She is hired by the station's warlord as a enforcer and quickly becomes one of his top lieutenants.

1895 CE: The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict, the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. The event will be remember by the Geth as the Morning War. The Geth then choose to stay being the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

1921 CE: The Geth begin the construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization. They believe it will allow all the Geth to be together and never be alone ever again.

1980 CE: Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power. This works to a great effect.

2000 CE: The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

2125 CE: The yahg, an intelligent but salvage pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

2139 CE: Saren Arterius is born.

2160 BCE: Jovian Moons campaign begin,

Secessionist forces, mostly Frieden rebels, attack UN Colonial Advisors on Jupiter's moon Io. This leads to several months of fierce fighting between UN forces and Frieden rebels on the moons. Though it was not the first engagement, it was one of the bloodiest, leading other Earth Governments to fight proxy wars off-planet and across the Sol System. This later led to the Rain Forest Wars.

2162 BCE: The Rain Forest Wars start and heavy armed conflict between UN, Koslovic, and Frieden, erupts in the tropical rain forest area of South America. The clashes resulted from ideological differences and the wish to control important areas of Earth. As the conflict raged, this sparked even more fighting on moons and other planets in the Sol System. The UN Marines are first deployed and show above expectation results.

Battle of Delambre  
Friedenists and Neo-Friedenists clash over internal differences on Luna.

2163 BCE: Argyre Planitia Campaign begin, the UN launch various lightning strikes against Koslovic forces in the Argyre Planitia on Mars. This was the first deployment of extraterrestrial Marines by the UN. This would later be used as a military doctrine in all situations off-planet, and would mark the start of the UNSC. UN Marines become the offices ground forces for the UNSC and become the UNSC Marine Corps after the UNSC forms to deal with the threats that their enemies pose.

2164 BCE: Recruitment drives and propaganda tactics strongly bolster UN forces. UN forces defeat Koslovic and Frieden forces on Earth, and then begin a systematic and dedicated drive to crush their remnants on the various planets they hold throughout the system. At the conclusion, Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified, inspired, and very powerful UN military, now known as the United Nations Space Command.

2170 BCE: Marks the end of the Interplanetary War with the Callisto Treaty, with the Koslovics and Frieden commanders surrendering to the UNSC. 2170 also saw the formation of the Unified Earth Government in the wake of the conflicts of the 2160s. After the conflict, the UNSC were forced to deal with a less obvious but equally serious threat: overpopulation and a massive military that has no enemy to fight. In the post-war period, there were massive population surges and the overpopulation that, coupled with the destruction and famine bred by the Rain Forest Wars, threatened to destabilize the economy.

2291BCE: Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa successfully implement a device that could transition normal matter into slipstream space, it was known as the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine or Slipstream Space. It finally allows the UNSC successfully colonize other worlds.

2490 BCE: The UNSC has around 800 worlds under their control.

2494 BCE: Insurrectionist rebel against the UNSC and the UNSC quickly moves to crush the rebels. The ORION project is initiated and accepted all volunteers from the Marine Corps or other special operation groups. The members of the ORION/SPARTAN-I program were all augmented soldiers, using new training methods and the latest breakthroughs in biochemical developments. Augmentations to the SPARTAN-I soldiers include muscular enhancement injections, pulmonary respiratory enhancements, retina-inversion injections, and cochlea enhancement tuning. In addition to the physical enhancements, mental augmentations were performed to enhance brain functions including enhanced learning capabilities to allow a subject to learn at a faster and higher rate and enhanced motor skills to improve body movements. The SPARTAN-I training regime was very difficult and included many tests both mental and physical, including work done in the lab. All sixty-five initial volunteers made it through the training and augmentation procedures and were placed on active duty some time after completing their training. After their initial deployment and success funding for training the next group of SPARTAN-Is was approved, and within a few years the SPARTAN-I Program had one-hundred-sixty-five active duty personnel.

2502 BEC: Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE which was part of the UNSC's greater plan to pacify the entirety of Human-colonized space, was put into action. Many SPARTAN-Is were deployed to take down insurrectionist strongholds, but one of the key goals was to eliminate Jerald Mulkey Ander, the leader of another major insurrectionist faction, the Secessionist Union. Although KALEIDOSCOPE successfully dealt a heavy blow to the insurgents, the overall strategy of KALEIDOSCOPE failed to pacify the colonies. Operation: TANGLEWOOD would be the last operation the SPARTAN-Is participated in, the exact nature of this operation is not known other than that it was to combat insurrectionist forces. In 2506 The SPARTAN-I Program was quietly deactivated and the surviving members reassigned to other special operations units in the field. However these soldiers often exhibited side effects as a result of their augmentations and many members were discharged from the military as a result of mental instabilities. In order to ensure absolute secrecy, the side effects caused by SPARTAN-I augmentations are masked as a disease known as Boren's Syndrome , many SPARTAN-Is go on to retire, some eventually have children, but due to their augmentations their children must also be given some form of injections to ensure no defects.

2506 BCE: In the years following the deactivation of the ORION Project in 2506, the effectiveness of small special forces units at combating the insurrectionists had diminished as the Insurrectionist movement became too large for the UNSC to manage. As insurrectionists became more effective and the military's responses consequently become more forceful, the need for large scale military campaigns became more and more obvious. In 2517 the Office of Naval Intelligence began to re-examine the Carver Findings, which had warned of instability in the Outer colonies years earlier. The report concluded that the instability would continue to escalate, and unless drastic military measures were taken, would result in a massive war between the Inner and Outer colonies. ONI's own projections at that time and up to 2525 reached the same conclusions as Dr. Carver's report. The SPARTAN-II project was conceived by Dr. Catherine Halsey of ONI Section III's Special Projects Division as the successor to the ORION Project and the best possible solution to end the widespread insurgency that raged throughout UNSC space. The project was created with several goals in mind. The first was to create a group of elite soldiers meant to subdue insurrections in their infancy, without substantial military casualties. The second goal was to minimize civilian casualties and avert civil war. The third goal was to substantially reduce the cost of conventional means of pacification.

Halsey's proposal for the project detailed radical changes in many different fields. The first and most controversial was the subjects themselves, who were selected by a gene-candidate pool, and fit into a certain age restriction protocol (six years old). They also possessed superior physical and mental attributes when compared to other children their age. This narrowed the candidates down to children who would be raised and taught in the art of warfare and military values from a young age, which cannot be taught to older enlisted personnel. Using such controversial means of creating a soldier meant that the project would have to be carried out under the highest levels of secrecy.

Though conventional body armor had protected soldiers for centuries, the SPARTAN-II project's second radical change involved integrating the subject with a new powered exoskeleton device, designed to help keep its user safe and provide a powerful means of combating enemy forces. The drawback of this new armor is its requirement for augmenting the subject, effectively turning the SPARTANs into human guinea pigs.

Despite the tremendous risk and the unethical means of creating new soldiers, the SPARTAN-II project got the green light by the top brass within the Office of Naval Intelligence, who concluded that the lives that could be saved far outweighed the risks involved. The project was initially granted funding for 300 candidates, though funding was later reduced to half this number.

2517 BCE: 150 suitable candidates had been identified through DNA gathered from the UNSC's civilian vaccination program, but funding was further reduced to support again, only half that number. Seventy-five children, five and six years old and of both sexes, were kidnapped. In order to preserve the program's secrecy, the children were replaced by flash clones which would die soon thereafter due to numerous medical complications associated with flash-cloning a human being. They were trained by Dr. Halsey and Petty Officer Mendez. However 33 of the 75 Spartans would die during the argumentation process when they received them at the age of 14.

2525 BCE: The UNSC would continue to fight the Insurrectionist until February 3rd when they meet the Covenant when a Kig-Yar Frigate, the Minor Transgression, discovered a human ship that had dropped out of slipspace due to a problem with the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. The Kig-Yar raided that ship and another one. The Harvest shipping operations AI, Sif, found out about the raids as a result of the distress beacon from the ships. The spook set a trap for the Kig-Yar which resulted in a minor skirmish between Staff Sergeants Nolan Byrne and Avery Johnson and the Kig-Yar privateers. When the Covenant returned with another ship and a contingent of Brutes, the UNSC proposed a meeting to trade. The Covenant met the UNSC on Harvest, but were only interested in claiming the relics that the Luminary had detected on Harvest, completely oblivious that the humans were the "relics" in question. The meeting was botched after Osmo, a member of the Colonial Militia, was attacked by a nervous Grunt, part of a second Covenant force sent to look for the relics. As a result, a firefight erupted between the two groups and the Covenant retreated back to their ship.

2531 BCE: The Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee attacks Harvest to collect the Forerunner Artifact. The UNSC Spirit of Fire led by Captain James Cutter and Sergeant John Forge battle the Arbiter's forces and drive them away but not before both sides activate the artifact, revealing another UNSC controlled planet, Arcadia. The Covenant arrive and smash through the UNSC ships in orbit but take lose one of their CCS-class battlecruisers in the process however, the Covenant begin to dig using a Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform or more commonly known as a Scarab but are interrupted by the timely arrival of the Spirit of Fire which begins to land troops to push back the Covenant. They manage to push them back but the Covenant deploy a shield to cover up the dig site.

The UNSC ground forces breach the shield by using several M-145D "Rhino" Mobile Artillery Assault Platforms to bombard the shield which allowed the UNSC to fire several MACs into the Covenant ground forces. The UNSC advances into the shield and are greeted by the super Scarab. The UNSC manages to destroy it but not before taking 70% losses of their forces. Professor Ellen Anders and Sergeant Forge investigate the Scarab's remains but are attacked by the Arbiter. The Arbiter leaves, taking Anders with him along with the data from the artifact, and leaving a wounded Forge behind after Anders agrees to come with him so long as he lets Forge live. Spartan Red (Douglas-042, Jerome-092, and Alice-130.) arrive in a M12 "Warthog" Force Application Vehicle and take the wounded Forge to the Spirit of Fire.

They follow the Arbiter to the planet known as Shield 0459. The UNSC ground forces battle the parasitic race known as the Flood and Covenant forces on the planet's surface until they open the surface to the inner shield world located within the planet. The Arbiter uses Anders to activate a fleet of Forerunner warships but Anders escapes and regroups with a squad of Marines led by Forge. They return to the Spirit and come up with a plan to destroy the Forerunner fleet. Forge takes the Spirit of Fire's slipspace drive into the sun and detonates it but not before battling the Arbiter with several Sangheili Minors alongside Spartan Red team. Forge gets heavily wounded during the fight but kills the Arbiter however. Spartan Red team returns to the Spirit and Cutter uses the sun's gravity to slingshot the ship around it and escape the planet before it explodes. The crew is put in cryo sleep and the Spirit of Fire begins the long journey home.

2552 BCE: The Covenant discover Reach and deploy the Super Carrier known as The Long Night of Solace. All remaining Spartans are deployed but the majority die however. The UNSC Pillar of Autumn flees the dying planet and activates the Cole Protocol before among the jump into slipspace with the Covenant hot on their heels. They exited Slipspace near a giant 10,000 KM ring which they learn later to be call Halo, with a Covenant fleet in orbit around it. The Autumn gets boarded and launches it's escape pods before it crashes on the ring's surface. The UNSC then engages the Covenant in guerrilla style warfare but take heavy casualties themselves. The battle however takes a turn for the worse when the Flood escape from their containment. Captain Keyes is captured by the Flood and killed. John-117 and Cortana detonate the Pillar of Autumn's reactors by using Keyes' command codes but manage to escape in a GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor before it explodes.  
With that 343 Guilty Spark leaves the remains of Installation 04 and wonders space until he is rescued by Covenant troops.

The Prophet of Regret's fleet exits slipspace and try to land on Earth. Regret lands after sacrificing the rest of his ships as meat shields for the ODPs and lands in New Mombasa after destroying two ODPs to open a hole for ship. The battle of New Mombasa ends with the Prophet of Regret fleeing Earth with the UNSC Amber Clad captained by Miranda Keyes following him into Slipspace. However New Mombasa was decimated by the Slipspace rupture generated by Regret's ship. They exit Slipspace near Installation 05. Regret lands his troops and Miranda lands the Amber Clad and the marines and herself head towards the Library to collect the Index. Chief kills the Prophet of Regret and the Prophet of Truth orders the temple where Regret once resided to be glassed to stop the Demon. The new Arbiter Thel'Vadam returns from his mission which the objective was to kill the Heretic leader Sesa 'Refumme with 343 Guilty Spark in tow. The Arbiter heads towards the Library and attacks Miranda and Sergeant Johnson. He is then betrayed by the Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus who throws him into the pit beneath him but not before telling him that the Prophets have ordered the extinction of the Sangheili.

The Arbiter and Master Chief are captured by the Gravemind and it explains to the Arbiter that the Great Journey the Covenant believes in is a giant lie and they'll doom everything if not stop. The Gravemind then teleports Chief to High Charity in orbit and the Arbiter near Halo's control room.

Master Chief teleports into a room where the Prophet of Truth and Mercy are announcing that the Great Journey will be complete. They flee when they see Master Chief and Chief gives chase throughout High Charity. The Amber Clad jumps into High Charity and releases it's Flood cargo into High Charity. The Prophet of Mercy is infected and Chief leaves Cortana behind so he could board then Forerunner Keyship.

The Arbiter meanwhile makes his way to the control room and encounters his friend Rtas'Vadum. They free the capture Sangheili and push the Jiralhanae back. The Arbiter confronts Tartarus with Sergeant Johnson aiding him and together kill him. They deactivate the Halo and go to Earth to stop Truth.

December 2552 BCE: Truth after digging up a portal and activates its with the Keyship. He flees to the Ark after the failed counterattack by what remained of the UNSC HomeFleet. The Covenant Separatist arrive and help the UNSC deal with the Flood that landed on Earth but the Separatist glass half of Africa much to the dismay of the UNSC.

They enter the portal to the Ark, and find the Lesser Ark which was located outside the galaxy. After battling the Loyalist fleet in orbit, they land troops and stop Truth from activating the Halo Array but Miranda dies when Truth shoots her in the back. However High Charity which is infested with Flood exits Slipspace and heavily damages the Shadow of Intent. Thel'Vadam and Chief see the replacement ring for the one Chief destroyed and 343 Guilty Spark goes to prepare it for firing to cleanse the local infestation. Chief overloads the reactors on High Charity after rescuing Cortana from the Gravemind's clutches.

Chief, Thel, Johnson, and Cortana land on the ring and fight their way through waves of Flood to the control room. 343 Guilty Spark kills Johnson after going rampant after finding out his new ring would be destroy. Chief kills him and activates the ring. Thel and Chief flee the ring while it is destroying itself and make it to the Forward Unto Dawn. However the Dawn is cut in half when the portal closes when the Dawn is halfway through it. Thel lands on Earth in the bow part of the ship and Chief floats in unknown space with Cortana in the stern. He enters cryo sleep and Cortana activates the distress beacon.

2553 BCE: Thel attends the memorial for fallen heroes on a hillside near the portal. A monument is made and shows the names and pictures of all the fallen heroes for the war. Thel and Lord Terrance Hood are both glad the war is over but Hood admits he'll never forgive the Sangheili for the crimes done during the war. Thel then leaves aboard the Shadow of Intent and heads to Sanghelios, their homeworld.

The Servants of Abiding Truth led by Avu Med 'Telcam attack Vadam Keep so they could kill the Arbiter. Before Thel's forces are overran, the UNSC Infinity appears over Sanghelios and destroys one Avu Med 'Telcam's frigates and then proceeds to fire a MAC round directly into the Servants of Abiding Truth's ground forces and forces the remaining three frigates to flee. Thel reluctantly thanks Lord Hood for the assistance in dealing with the Servants of Abiding Truth.

July, 2557 BCE: John-117 more commonly known as Master Chief and UNSC AI Cortana land on Requiem and encounter the Storm Covenant or known as the Servants of Abiding Truth led by Jul'Mdama who wants to use Requiem's technology against the Humans and the Covenant Separatist. After battling his way through Covenant infantry and the mysterious Prometheans, Chief finds the satellite that would allow him to send the message to the Infinity which is quickly approaching the gravity well which is near the entrance of Requiem.

Cortana and Chief try to use the satellite to warn the Infinity but instead releases Shadow-of-Sundered-Star or more commonly known as the Ur-Didact from his Cryptum. After seeing the first Forerunner in over a 100,000 years, Chief is quickly pulled towards the Ur-Didact who's armor quickly attaches itself to him to protect him from any possible threats. The Ur-Didact thanks him for releasing him and then proceeds to take control of the Prometheans and commands them to slaughter the Storm Covenant on Requiem. He then takes Master Chief to the Librarian AI on Requiem who unlocks the genesong inside John. Cortana is repaired before her rampancy worsens and upgraded to a Contender Class AI. After the Ur-Didact and the Librarian discuss matters about the UNSC's predicament, the Infinity enters Requiem and first contact between two races who haven't seen each other in over 100,000 years begins.

Captain Del Rio attempts to kill the Ur-Didact under orders from ONI by trying to shoot him. The Ur-Didact enraged crushes him with his constraint field and splattering the bridge with Rio's body parts. Commander Lasky quickly apologies to the Forerunner to prevent further blood shed between the two parties. He accepts the apology on the condition that the person who ordered the attack be brought before him to face his wrath. The Ur-Didact then leaves and takes his ship the Mantle's Approach to head to Earth to talk the HIGHCOM. The Infinity under Lasky's orders goes back to Earth.

2558 BCE: Much has changed within the UNSC, mainly in ONI. Margaret Orlenda Parangosky, Serin Osman, and the entire Kilo 5 unit were composed by the Ur-Didact for crimes against the Mantle after they were oppose for their treachery against the Sangheili. It's discovered that Parangosky had ordered Del Rio to kill the Ur-Didact to prevent him from turning against the UNSC and rallying the remaining covenant forces against them. Parangosky and Osman go rogue when the Prometheans storm the ONI base on Earth and flee to their hidden base on Algolis. Kilo-5 dies in the raid by staying behind and allowing Osman and Parangosky to escape. After landing on barring waste land of Algolis, they enter their base underground where the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System are being produced. An armanda of UNSC ships led by the Mantle's Approach and the UNSC Infinity with Lord Hood as the commander alongside the Ur-Didact. After the battle was won with after John-117 kills Osman by using a Forerunner Seeker against her HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System and the other rogue ONI units turn themselves in to save their lives.

ONI is now ran by Dr. Catherine Halsey who works quickly to undo the damage that Kilo 5 had done to the Sangheili. After taking advice from the Ur-Didact, Lord Terrace Hood begins to form an alliance with the Sangheili. The Arbiter is grateful that his people are finally have the ability to repair their ships again when the Huragok return. The Sangheili were shocked to learn of a living Forerunner and an even bigger shock was said Forerunner was allied with the humans. The Sangheili, UNSC, and the Ur-Didact set out to subdue the other covenant races. The majority of the former covenant species surrender immediately after they see a living Forerunner and the Orion Arm of the Milky Way finally knew peace after nearly 30 years of war.

2560 BCE: The Lesser Ark is discovered to be repaired with a replacement ring to the first Halo ring destroyed by Master Chief and becomes the biggest technological boon for the UNSC and Sangheili. Deciding an alliance was needed, the different races unite and form the Coalition of Unified Species or C.U.S. short. The remaining Forerunners are discovered on their homeworld Ghibalb by Rtas'Vadum who picked up an unknown transmission and investigated, they are invited to join the C.U.S. and they accept. Mendicant Bias was found to be fully repaired and united with the other part of him that was located on the Keyship Truth left on the Ark, decides to tell the alliance about the Reapers but he doesn't know who created them. The C.U.S. fearing the Reaper invasion, begins to gear up for war. That was until a strange readings are discovered coming from inside one of Pluto's moons. A Covenant SDV Corvette and two Strident class frigates are sent to investigate since the majority of the fleet was on patrol watching for the coming Reaper invasion.

And this is where the story begins...

_(Prologue)_

Captain Chuck Sparrow wasn't having a good day. He was tall, thin, and had a S shaped scar on his right cheek. He was born on Reach 15 years prior to it's fall and had a deep hatred for xenos. His ship the Unlucky Day along with other Strident-class frigate called the Blinding Light and the SDV-class corvette called The Unholy Justice were babysitting a bunch of scientists who were trying to study the device inside one of the moons orbiting Pluto which was giving off strange readings for a week now and with no results. HIGHCOM had pretty much forgotten about the device since nothing new had come up and that there were far more pressing matters to attend to. It was taking all of Sparrow's willpower not to order his ship to fire at those split jaws freaks but the mission had to come first. Then ship's AI Darkness appeared on the holotable and was simply a black cloud with red eyes staring at you which kinda creeped out the other crew members.

"Captain the scientist are about to activate the device they found inside one of Pluto's moons." Darkness said in her metallic voice.

"Raise shields, I'm not taking any chances on this device blowing up in our faces." He ordered, past experiences of such events still fresh in his mind.

The small escort group raises it's shields just as one of Pluto's moons explodes sending debris and ice flying while leavening a fork like structure in it's place.

"Darkness give me a reading on that structure." Sparrow barked.

"The structure is 15 KMs long with 5 KMs rings inside it but what's the biggest surprise however is that it utilities element zero" She replied, shocked evident in her voice.

"ELEMENT ZERO!" He gasped. It was thought to impossible to use, the scientist of UNSC and Forerunners have been banging their heads against the wall "sometimes literally" trying to find a use for this unique element for the past two years and with the only results being explosions.

"Captain the science team is requesting that they be allow to get a closer look at the device." Reported Darkness.

"Request granted" He replied.

The science vessel slowly began to move towards the device which was starting to glow brighter as the ship got closer.

"Sir massive energy readings coming from the device and raising!" Shouted the Helmsman.

"Tell the science team to get the hell out of there now!" Screamed Sparrow who could only watched in dismay as a beam of white light shot out from the rings of the device and grabbed the science vessel and it disappeared. The device power readings began to drop slowly. Silence filled the bridge as the implications of what just happen felled upon them.

"What just happen?" Questioned one of the crew members. After several minutes of unsucessful attempts to hail the science vessel, the device began to power up again and the science vessel appeared again.

Relieved that the science team was still alive, Sparrow asked "What the hell happened?"

"We were propelled thousands of light-years away from here and that not's the biggest discovery we made, we made first contact with another race." Replied the head scientist happily.

All Sparrow heard along with the rest of the crew on the bridge were the words first contact. They had protocols for such an event but never in their wildest dreams would they have thought they would actually make first contact with another race so soon after the war.

"Harvest protocol is in effect, get me a line to HIGHCOM requesting reinforcements just in case this goes south." He shouted to the crew.

But it appears luck was not on their side, because just as that message was sent, a fleet of a 277 ships came out of the device. The ships had an insectoid like appearance with the only difference between them were the size. Within seconds the unknowns hailed the Unlucky Day but it was sent in binary. Quickly Darkness response and sent the first contact package. The unknowns responded with a image of a drop ship landing on one of their corvettes.

"Sir, it appears the unknowns want to meet with us." Darkness told the captain after twenty seconds of communicating with the unknowns.

With shocked clearly shown on his face he asked "How did you communicate that quickly?!"

"They contacted us through binary sir and they wish to discuss the terms of a treaty." She replied.

"Fine, prep a pelican, we'll go meet them." He said.

After loading up in the pelican drop ship, Sparrow with four ODST escorts left the Unlucky Day to meet with the unknowns. They landed inside the corvette size vessel, and began to exit the drop ship. The four ODSTs exited first then Sparrow himself and they waited for the representative of the unknowns. They heard the hissing of a door opening and saw a sight that shocked them, a robot. It had double jointed knees, three fingered hands, and one eye which reminded Sparrow of a lightbulb. It approached them and said in a monotoned voice "Greeting humans, we welcome you, we're glad that we have made peaceful contact with your race."

"Hello, I'm Captain Sparrow of the UNSC Unlucky Day and how did you learn our language so quickly?" Ask Sparrow.

"Your AI." It replied.

Mentally face palming himself for asking such a stupid question, Sparrow said "On behalf of the Humans race, we are glad to have a peaceful first contact with another race but what is your race called?"

"We're called Geth." It said.

"Do you have a name?" Sparrow asked.

"Geth." It answered.

"Besides Geth, does this individual have a name?" He asked.

"Doesn't compute, there are currently 1,183 geth programs in this platform." It said.

"How about Legion, My name is Legion for we are many from Mark 5:9 from the New Testament?" Asked one of the ODSTs.

"That's appropriate metaphor." Said the platform now known as Legion.

"Does your species own that other dreadnought?" Questioned Legion.

"What dreadnought, there're only our two frigates and the Sangheili's corvette." Asked Sparrow.

Flaps rose around it's one eye which Sparrow could only guess to be surprise or shock. Legion asked them "That vessel is considered a corvette by these Sangheili?"

"Yes, all the former Covenant races have ships bigger then our own." Sparrow answered.

"The Covenant?" Legion asked.

"An alliance between eight different races, the San 'Shyuum, the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae, the Huragok, the Mgalekgolo, the Yanme'e, the Kig-Yar, and the Unggoy. They were united by the worship of the race known as the Forerunners who we thought disappeared over 100,000 years ago. We were not on the best of terms with them after the war, mainly it was the Forerunners who convinced them to leave us alone."

"This Covenant attacked you?" Legion asked.

"Yes, over religion." Answered Sparrow angrily.

"These Forerunners, why did they disappear?" Legion asked Sparrow.

"Sorry, that's classified and if we did reveal it, it could cause panic throughout our population." Sparrow said.

Appearing not satisfied with the answer, but deciding not to push the issue, Legion started to explain Geth history. He explained their creation and how their creators the Quarians attempted to exterminate them when they developed into AIs which enraged Sparrow who knew the Senate would throw a fit over the attempted genocide on the Geth by their creators the Quarians. Legion continued to explain how the war ended with the Quarians fleeing in their ships and now wonder the galaxy in their fleet which was called the Migrant Fleet. Legion explained that the Geth have had no contact with an organic race for nearly 300 years. Legion also explained why the Quarians attacked, there was a law against AIs within this Citadel Council "A problem Sparrow knew would cause a headache when they finally meet." which ban the creation of AIs, fearful for breaking this law, the Quarians attempted to shut down all Geth units which caused them to rebel against their creators and started the Morning War.

After some minor details are sorted out and history exchanged, the two parties departed and returned to their ships. HIGHCOM is sent a message saying that they had made peaceful contact with the synthetic race known as the Geth.

_(Two years later)_

The Geth have joined the C.U.S. and much has changed within the Alliance. The Geth had informed them on the other fractions they have had contact with such as their creators and the Citadel Council. The C.U.S. was avoiding Citadel Council because they knew the Council would either try to make them join them and hand over all their technology or war would happen. They knew this from the information the Geth had provided on them, the Rachni, Krogan, and the Quarians being prefect examples of what the Council considered justice. There was no doubt that the Council would only last three weeks at most against C.U.S., it was just the Forerunners that didn't want to go to war with them nor subjected them to their rule if possible which would likely happen if a war happen between the two. However the Sangheili and Humans wanted to conquer them so they don't become a threat to them but decided against it due to their low ship numbers after the war. The Quarian situation however was being debated in the Senate. They also found out that a Reaper has been spotted near Geth space and a battle group of 27 ships led by Rtas'Vadum was being sent to capture or destroy it.

**Author Notes: I'd like to thank my beta readers Lord Izanagi, and CookieMonsta1233 for helping me.**

**The most important thing I feel I'll should point out is that I'm going to take a different approach to Halo/Mass Effect crossovers by not making the UNSC overpowered, nor having a first contact war between them and the Citadel Council as of yet. I'm using Post-War UNSC for this story for those curious on what version of the UNSC I'm using. The only tech they'll be getting will be tech to even out ground battles because of right now the Citadel Council rolfstomps the UNSC on the ground and I've a plan to even out the space battles as well but I'm not saying how yet. **

**And for those worried that the Forerunners will step in and stomp everyone, trust me they can't, they only have a population of 1,000 with one ship, the Ur-Didact's ship and one world, their homeworld.**

**Hopes that answers any questions, and cookies to the first five reviewers. ;)**

**I'll would like to point out that I have edited a few things so the story makes more sense, thanks for pointing out the major flaw in this chapter themythick.**


	2. Chapter 1, First Contact Arc Part Two

**Here's the next chapter everyone, enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1

(Onboard Covenant CAS-class Assault Carrier, Shadow of Intent in Slipspace)

The Shadow of Intent was truly a work of art for the Sangheili, being 5,346 meters long and armed with hundreds of pulse laser turrets, twelve plasma torpedo launchers, and two energy projectors. Rtas'Vadum thought this as his ship was nearing the latest site for the Reaper contact, the Geth homeworld known as Rannoch. His mission was to capture this alleged Reaper and bring it to the Lesser Ark, the capital of the Coalition of Unified Species. His battle group included fifteen Strident-class heavy frigates, two Autumn-class heavy cruisers, five CPV-class heavy destroyers, one CCS-class battlecruiser, and his Assault Carrier as the flagship of this small group.

"Fleetmaster, we're dropping out of slipspace." Announced the Helmsman which brought Rtas back to reality. Rtas then walked onto the platform above the working Unggoy and Sangheili and watched slipspace get replaced with real-space.

"Where is this Reaper, helmsman?" Rtas questioned. The only thing he knew about them was that they attacked the Forerunners during the Forerunner/Flood war and were all shaped like a creature that the humans called a squid on their homeworld.

"Unknown, we are getting brief readings then they disappear, fleetmaster," the Helmsman said as he stood over the console reading the information, puzzled by it.

Rtas watched as the helmsman typed at the console, and saw him furrowed at the results when a huge amount of pain suddenly swept its way through the bridge and caused several crew members to drop to the floor in agonizing pain. Rtas felled to one knee at the pain as it originated from his head, but then it suddenly stopped. He rose to back to his full height and surveyed the bridge, shocked to see almost all the crew got incapacitated by the unknown wave of pain. He noticed the first crew member to come to was Grunty the Unggoy who was his communications officer who fell out his console. He asked him, "Grunty, what was the source for that wave ?"

Grunty replied in his high-pitched voice, "It appears to have come from the Reaper fleetmaster."

"How, I thought we couldn't locate it," Rtas asked, surprised that the Reaper would give itself away like it did.

"We couldn't sir, it must have launched that attack somehow and revealed its position," Grunty said shocked at the nature of the attack.

The Helmsman, who had finally recover, was at his console and saw that the Reaper was approaching them and yelled to the bridge crew, "The Reaper is fifty-thousand kilometers off our bow and closing fast, fleetmaster."

Rtas walked back to his chair and sat back down, Rtas ordered the fleet to raise their shields and charge their weapons. These Reapers would pay for their crimes against the Forerunners and the other species they have attacked before he thought to himself.

"Prepare to fire...," Rtas said before getting interrupted by the Unggoy communication officer.

"We're being hailed, should we open a channel fleetmaster ?" asked the Grunty communication officer in his high-pitched voice child like voice.

"Yes, I wish to meet the enemy before they get destroyed like the insects they are," Rtas ordered loudly.

As the channel opened, Rtas could have sworn the temperature of the room dropped several degrees before the booming voice of the Reaper filled the bridge.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I, am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign," The Reaper announced.

"Are you the commander of that ship," Rtas asked, his patience running thin already with its arrogance, while clicking his two remaining mandibles together in irritation.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding," Sovereign replied.

Just then the ship's AI, Joker, appeared. He was part of the SMART project, it's mission was to provide Smart AIs for every ship within the C.U.S. Navy. Rtas was, to say the least, disturbed by the constructs appearance, dressed like something humans called a clown with a big creepy grin on his face and his avatar which was colored a sickening green. Rtas was worried about having him on his ship after his near fatal encounter with a Gravemind but the Assembly insisted he get a second chance to prove himself and so he finally allowed him to be stationed on his ship.

"Fleetmaster, that ship uses Forerunner technology," Joker reported after looking up from the digital pad he was holding in one hand while he twirled a knife in the other.

Before Rtas could question him on how that was possible, one of the human captains joined the conservation.

"Rtas, the rest of the fleet is waiting for your orders," Sparrow said grumpily, his voice full of hate which didn't shocked Rtas at all.

(Over Rannoch)

Just then, the Quarian Migrant Fleet exited the Relay which is located in the Tikkun star system. The Quarians appeared to have finally decided to meet with the Geth. The Geth had offered them peace and their homeworld back after it got suggested by the Forerunner known as Chant-to-Green and she was the Lifeshaper of the Forerunners. The Geth did this so there could finally be peace between them and their creators.

000

(Flashback, Lesser Ark, the Senate building)

Legion watched as the senators augured amongst themselves about their creators, the Quarians. Legion was shocked at the sheer size of the Lesser Ark, it was 127,530 kilometers wide, because such a thing was once thought impossible by the Geth. What shocked the Geth the most however was that they built a sun, an actually sun. He was startled when he got tapped on the shoulder which caused him to jump slightly. He turned around and saw who it was, a member of the race called the Forerunners. The Geth admired the Forerunners for their advanced technology and their Achilles or AIs. He could tell it was a female by her curved hips and upper body but what scared him the most was the two thirteen feet tall beings behind her who were holding massive orange-colored rifles in their six-fingered hands. He could not see her face due to the helmet covering her face though.

"Your name is Legion isn't," She asked him in a polite voice.

"Affirmative, and you are," He asked in his monotone voice.

"Chant-to-Green or the Lifeshaper," She replied.

"I'm curious on where you stand on this issue," She said gesturing to the bickering senators when she said that.

"Inefficient and time-consuming, consensus is much preferable and faster," He answered her.

"Not that, on peace between you and your creators," She replied.

After several minutes, Legion finally answered her with "It would be beneficial for both sides if peace was achieved but it's unlikely that will happen however."

"Why's that," She questioned him, curiosity evident in her body language.

Legion decided to explain why so he continued "Creators still believe that they can retake their homeworld and will never stop trying, even now they send scout ships into our space, testing for our weaknesses."

"Why don't you talk to them," She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Creators will never talk to us, they would, as the humans would say it, shoot first, ask questions later," He answered back as he watched a human senator get right in the face of a Jiralhanae who stared down at him smiling.

"How about we talk to them," She asked as one of her guards lifted his hand to stop the two senators from fighting.

Flaps raising around his one eye, he replied shocked "You would consider this ?"

"Yes, it's my job as Lifeshaper to take care of life and if there's peace between you and your creators, that'll happen," She answered him happily as she uncrossed her arms.

Legion's body shook for a minute before he started to move again and, sounding almost happy, said "The Geth collective would appreciate this very much if you could managed to make it succeed."

"Good, we can go talk to them now," She said joyfully and turned to one of her guards. He nodded his head and they disappeared in a bright yellow light.

They appeared on the Mantle's Approach's bridge and they gotnconfronted by the Ur-Didact who was talking to the Iso-Didact or known as Bornstellar about strengthening the defenses for their homeworld. The Ur-Didact spanned around so fast Legion loss track of him and felt a slight crushing feeling for a brief second then it was gone, he then noticed the Ur-Didact was lowering his hand and concluded the crushing feeling came from him somehow.

"You should keep your wife in check, Bornstellar," He chuckled.

Ignoring what the Ur-Didact said, Bornstellar asked his wife "Why have you come, has the senate session ended ?"

"Not per a say, dear husband," She replied innocently,

They continued to discussed things amongst themselves while Legion explored the bridge, he had to say it was massive because he couldn't even see the top from his current position. He was slightly intimidated by the nine foot tall robotic Prometheans with their strange floating guns and pieces of floating armor.

"So we're going off without the senate's approval ?" Asked the Ur-Didact.

"To do my job, yes," Chant answered calmly.

A slipspace portal opened in front of their ship and they entered the portal. They exited it, five seconds later, and find themselves facing the entire Qaurian Migrant Fleet. The Ur-Didact quickly opened a channel to the startled Quarians whose ships were scrabbling to meet this possible new threat.

"We come in peace, we wish to talk to you about your creations, the Geth," He said to them in out dated Quarian.

They didn't respond for a few minutes most likely shocked from seeing the sheer size of the his ship or that they were surprised he knew about the Geth and could speak their language.

"We'll meet with you so long as you don't threaten the fleet." was the Quarians' response.

The Ur-Didact, Iso-Didact, Chant-to-Green, Legion, and two Promethean knights are then teleported into the room with the Admiralty Board on the liveship, the, Rayya. When they finished teleporting, they saw squabbling Quarians who had yet to notice their arrival. One Quarian with a black face mask pointed at them and shouted Geth which cause all the gathered Quarians to stop. They raised their mixed assortment of weapons at the small group, only to have them crushed by the Ur-Didact with his constraint field. Seeing that they were no longer armed and defenseless, one Quarian, one of leaders by the looks, asked, "Who are you and how did you get aboard this ship?"

"We simply teleported, and we came to negotiate a treaty between you and the Geth" the Ur-Didact answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How do you know about the Geth, and who are you ?" Asked one of the apparent admirals, a male Quarian with a purple mask.

"We are Forerunners, former guardians of this galaxy, and we made contact with them and swiftly became allies," Chant-to-Green responded.

"Former guardians?" Asked one of the other admirals, a Quarian female with a purple mask and a gray suit.

"We have past down the Mantle of Responsibility to another race, Quarian," the Ur-Didact answered.

"What do the Geth want and what is this so-called Mantle?" Asked the same Quarian that pointed out Legion was among them.

"A treaty, peace for your homeworld back, and the Mantle is our philosophy," Chant-to-Green replied, not wanting them to learn more about them just in case the Reapers ever found out about them still being alive.

Accusations started to fly at the mention of peace between them and their creations, that is until one of the knights revealed its face when it roared to bring order back. The sheer sight of its human orange skull silenced the Quarians who reared back with fear.

"We will discuss it amongst ourselves, Forerunner." The first admiral answers with his voice thick with venom on the word forerunner.

"We'll leave you to it, Quarian," the Ur-Didact answered and with that, the small group teleported from the room.

000

(End Flashback)

The Geth lowered their shields in a gesture of peace but the Quarians appeared to have other plans. They quickly fired their mass accelerators at the unshielded Geth fleet causing many of the Geth's ships to detonated in fiery explosions and sending their debris flying into other Geth ships. The Geth gladly returned the favor by firing their powerful Mass Accelerators back at them and sending many Quarian ships to an early grave. The Geth then launched their fighters which began to speed towards the nearest Quarian ships while getting shot down by the GARDIAN lasers on the Quarian ships. After entering engagement range, the fighters fired their disruptor torpedoes at the Quarian ships and causing many of them to exploded in giant fireballs.

Rtas could already tell by the holotable that the Geth were losing, badly by the looks of things. They loss forty percent of their forces in that first salvo and the Quarians were quickly overwhelming them through sheer numbers and the Geth were rapidly losing more and more ships to their creators. Deciding to call for reinforcements, Rtas ordered Joker to send a message to HIGHCOM requesting more ships immediately.

"All ships advance, blow those cowardly vermin out of the sky," Rtas ordered angrily after deciding that Sovereign could wait, their Geth allies needed help fast.

"But sir, we're outnumbered five hundred to one almost!" Yelled the Sangheili helmsman.

"Then it is an even fight," Rtas answered calmly even though he appeared worried.

"By your word fleetmaster," the helmsman replied with his head bowed and arm crossed across his chest.

Unggoy and Sangheili quickly began to work and the rest of the fleet followed suit. The small battlegroup then accelerated to the massive Quarian fleet which was continuing to pound away at the dwelling Geth fleet. Sovereign watched, and decided to send a message to some of its agents behind the Omega-4 Relay.

000

(Aboard the Neema)

"We'll finally reclaim our homeworld," Han'Gerral thought happily as the bridge was filled with the cheers of the Quarians. He looked around and saw that they were cheering at the destruction they were causing the Geth. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema sat in his chair and just surprised that the Geth were using fighters, actually fighters! He watched as fighters got destroyed by the dozens by the GARDIAN lasers from his tactical display in-front of him. He saw them desperately charged his ships in a vain attempt to destroy some of them. Han'Gerrel then looked over display again and was shocked to see that some of the fighters had somehow managed to break through and destroy several ships. "Maybe the GARDIAN lasers aren't full-proof," He thought to himself while shaking his head.

"Keep pushing them, the Geth are on the run!" Shouted Han'Gerrel.

"Admiral new contacts, they're behind us and closing fast!" Shouted a female Quarian.

"Send a rear guard to investigate but the Geth are our first priority," He replied.

"But admiral, one unknown ship is five kilometers long!" Shouted the same Quarian, who was shaking in fear.

"Impossible, there isn't a ship that big, it's impossible," Han'Gerrel exclaimed shock clear in his voice as he jerked his head around to see it for himself with his jaw wide open.

"Bring us around, let us meet these unknowns," He said worryingly, praying it wasn't true while taping his hand on the arm of his chair.

As the Moreh and several other ships turned to face the unknowns, they were shocked to discover two different groups of ships and that there were eight other dreadnoughts with that one super dreadnought. One group of ships reminded them of Asari ships with their smooth purple curves and were all dreadnoughts. The second group scared them even more because unlike the other group, these ships were plain ugly and were clearly designed with one thing in mind, war. Their ships were basically giant flying grey blocks with missile pods, and turrets covering the entire hull, but what scared them the most was the massive end of a barrel facing them. Han noted that there was nothing frigate weight which scared him. Just who were these unknowns Han wondered to himself as he was tapping his three-fingered hand on the side of his chair.

"Captain, they're powering up weapons!" Screamed one of the officers.

"Why would they do that ?" He shouted back, he too had notice the purple bulbs of energy building on the sides of the purple ships. He then realized that those purple ships must somehow use energy weapons! The realization then hit him, these unknown are be allied with the Geth and his people were attacking the Geth. He understood that he had to act quickly or they were doomed.

"All ships fire on those unknowns immediately, they're Geth lovers," He yelled to the crew and the rest of the fleet. Those would be his last words however because at that moment Rtas gave the order to fire all weapons. Twenty-one MAC rounds, two dozen plasma torpedoes, and hundreds of Archer missiles raced towards the Migrant Fleet. They hit the Quarians like a tidal wave smashing into a town, complete and utter destruction. The MAC rounds were completely smashing through the weaken barriers of the Quarian ships and sending their shattered flaming hulls spinning. The majority of the plasma torpedoes were dodged however the few that did hit, the kinetic barriers attempted to block them but the shields quickly overheated and failed, allowing the burning plasma to gut the ships. About one-third of the Archers got shot down before hitting their targets however. But when they did finally hit explosions lined the barriers as the missiles slammed against the barriers and ships were engulfed in fireballs as their barriers got overwhelmed and the missiles finally made contact with the hulls. The Neema was gutted by three plasma torpedoes and was utterly destroyed however. With this loss, the Heavy Fleet was now leaderless and disorganized, leaving them easy prey for the Geth and their allies.

Several ships from both the Heavy Fleet and Civilian Fleet broke off from their formations as the Quarian tried to reorganize their weaken forces. Several of these ships made a beeline to the relay as fast as their engines would carry them while the rest attempted to avenge their fallen comrades with a last desperate charge at the unknown's ships. They speeded past the ruined flaming remains of their fallen comrades as they approached the unknowns.

The Quarians returned fire with their mass accelerators and disruptor torpedoes. The golden and blue shields of the UNSC and Covenant ships flaring brightly as they took the punishment of the Migrant Fleet. Several Stridents were simply overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fire hiting their shields which failed and allowed the mass accelerator rounds to tear into their Titanium hulls. Several of them exploded in giant fireballs when their reactors were hit and sent their flaming hulls into their allies further damaging them. The disruptor torpedoes that have somehow managed to make it pass the pulse lasers and fifty millimeter turret fire, began to rip chucks of the hull off and sent the crew members of the doomed ships into the cold, crushing darkness of space. The Geth meanwhile used this opportunity to allow the Dyson Sphere to escape with two of their dreadnoughts as escorts for it and jumped into their FTL while the rest of their ships continued to engage their creators so they could help their allies survive the onslaught. Then the plasma torpedoes the Quarians did happened to dodge stuck from behind, leaving the burning, broken hulls of ships behind as they slammed into their ships, melting the hulls off and causing the reactor to overload. The Quarians who were shocked to see this small group of ships take out so many of their own and so quickly too and quickly began to pour more fire onto these unknowns. Unfortunately, they were getting hindered by their own fleet when around twenty-five percent began to flee from the battle and leaving them seriously weaken. Meanwhile many other ship captains foolishly charged the unknowns in hopes of getting revenge for their fallen brothers and sisters.

000

(Aboard the bridge of the Shadow of Intent)

Rtas stood by the holotable, staring at the battle. He knew his fleet wouldn't last longer, already nine of the Strident-class frigates and three CPV-class heavy destroyers have gotten destroyed due to the sheer amount of firepower the Quarian fleet was throwing at them and many of his ships' shields were at fifty percent or less and falling fast.

"Get the Unlucky Day to cover that hole now!" Rtas ordered and watched as the ship moved into position to cover the hole that one of his frigates left after it got swarmed by Quarian cruisers. Where were those reinforcements he thought as he watched the three sides exchanged fire. The odds were not in his favor even though it took fifteen Quarian ships to destroy one of his frigates and each of his ships already had at least twenty-one kills and climbing fast. He hated to resort to hacking enemy ships and leaving them defenseless, as the Sangheili considered it dishonorably, but the lives of his men mattered more to him. Rtas really hoped he wouldn't regret this later, "Joker, activate Anarchy mode."

"Oh good, time to have fun," He replied chuckling to himself before he disappeared from the holotable.

After he left, Rtas watched as one of his destroyers got swarmed by fifty Quarian ships. Its shields flicked and failed after getting hit by three disruptor torpedoes. It returned fire with its pulse lasers which were gutting any ship that got hit by them instantly, plasma torpedoes flew from their launchers and destroyed any ship that got hit by them or a near miss due to their extreme heat melting the hull of the ships.  
But It was simply too much though as the destroyer exploded and the Quarian moved unto another target, Rtas's ship itself.

( Joker's POV)

Joker was having a blast as he jammed the communications for several dozen Quarian ships and disorganized the Quarian formations. He noticed that some of the Quarians were converging on the Shadow of Intent and began to mess with their sensors. After Joker was finished, the Quarians open fired but not at Rtas' ship but at each other after he tricked their sensors into thinking that some of their ships were the enemy.

"My, my can't have that now can we," Joker said to himself as he made a Quarian ship self destruct by overloading its reactors before it could fire its guns again. How pathetic, to think they could stop an AI like himself he thought. He felt like he was being watched and turned around and came face to face with thousands of Geth programs. Smiling to himself, Joker asked the Geth, "What do we have here, hmm ?"

The Geth didn't reply, but continued to watch him as he broke through more cyber defenses the Quarians had set up and set their reactors to self destruct, all while laughing manically out loud.

"What is your plan," The Geth collective finally asked him which caused him to pause.

He turned around slowly with his signature grin on his face and replied, "Do I really look like a AI with a plan ? You know what I am ? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! You know, I just, do things."

"Illogical metaphor," The Geth replied back. More and more of the Geth were disappearing as their ships were getting destroyed by the Quarians. Joker noticed this and said, "You know what ? I'll put an end to this now, it's simple really."

"How," The Geth asked, hoping they wouldn't get the answer they were expecting.

"We kill the Quarians," He exclaimed excitedly before leaving. The Geth appeared sadden by this but realized there couldn't be peace between them and their creators yet, so they flee towards the edge of the system by jumping into FTL to save what little ships they could. Joker then makes his way towards the two liveships which were called the Rayya and the Shellen. He smashed through their cyber defenses and took control of both ships.

"Today, you're all gonna be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of hacking, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky-high. Anyone attempts to get off their ship, you all die. Each of you have a button to blow up the other ship. In one minutes, I'll blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that ship live. So, who's it going to be," Joker said in the native tongue of the Quarians to the dumbfounded Quarians wondering what just happened to their ship. Just as he finished, a glowing button appeared on the side of the command chair.

The Quarians sat dumbfounded for thirty seconds, unable to believe what was happening to them, killing their own brothers and sisters, it was unthinkable to them. But then they started to panic as a timer appeared on the scene of both ships with thirty seconds left and dropping.

"Tick tock, almost out of time," He laughed to the Quarians who were discussing the situation among themselves.

"You bosh'tet!" Was the outraged response for the gathered Quarians.

"Oh bad choice, oh look twenty seconds left," He laughed at them. One Quarian a male by the looks of him apparently decided to save their Liveship, the Shellen by rushing towards the button. Just before the he can press it, the timer reaches zero.

"Can't rely on anyone these days...you gotta do to everything yourself...don't we," Joker sighed as the button disappeared while shaking his head in his hand.

"Have a nice, day," Joker laughed before he left the ship' systems.

"Keelah se'lai." Were the last words the Quarians said before both liveships exploded. The entire battle seemed to have come to a sudden stop with the timely destruction of the Rayya and the Shellen.

(Back aboard the bridge of the Shadow of Intent)

Fire between the Quarians and the remaining ships of the battlegroup slowly creased as two giant fireballs caught everyone's attention, more so the Quarians who were pulling back to the flaming hulls of the Liveships. Rtas sat in his chair, relieved the Quarians had stop firing, his once twenty-seven strong group was down to four ships: The Unlucky Day, one CPV-class-destroyer, the heavily damaged CSS-battlecruiser and his Assault Carrier. All the ships had taken some kind of damage, his ship personally had seventy percent of its hull breached and two of its engines offline. The around three thousand Geth ships had managed to retreat behind Rannoch's moon and the majority of them had taken damage ranging from hull breaches, disabled weapons, and such. The Quarian however had the worst it, two out of the three liveships have been destroyed and over ten thousand ships destroyed.

Speaking of the construct, Joker appeared on the holotable and reported, "Mission accomplished fleetmaster."

"You went beyond your boundaries construct," Rtas nearly shouted at him because he has killed innocent civilians.

"What little old me," Joker answered sarcastically back.

Before Rtas could yell at him, a slipspace portal appeared and emerged fifteen long thin, tube like ships that were one kilometer each.

**Author Notes: I'm positive several of you are wondering why the Quarians suffered so many losses, so allow me to explain.**

**First, they were fighting a two front battle between the Geth and C.U.S. ships which caused to them to divide their firepower between the two.**

**Second, They were caught by surprised the arrival of Rtas' battlegroup.**

**Third, the Quarian ships aren't even full-blown war ships, they are pieces of junk that are barley managing to stay in one piece as it is and are using outdated tech.**

**Fourth, they use paper-thin armor, which is an odd trait found amongst all the ME races, they depend on their shields and when the shields drop, bye-bye ship, we see this a lot when Sovereign attacks the Citadel in mass effect one. Look up a Citadel dreadnought and then look up an Autumn class cruiser and see which one has thicker armor if you don't believe me.**

**Now that I have explained myself, don't forget to leave a review everyone :)**


End file.
